


tumblr prompt fill: fake dating

by allp_wips



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allp_wips/pseuds/allp_wips
Summary: Alex makes Astra be her fake date for a trip back home.





	tumblr prompt fill: fake dating

“Put your head back into the car,” Alex tells Astra, for the tenth time since they had started their road trip to Midvale that morning. “You’re not a dog.”

“You humans concern yourselves too much with meaningless interspecies distinctions,” Astra says, but she does stick her head back in from the car window.

“Says the Kryptonian who uses ‘you humans’ way too frequently,” Alex says, snorting.

“You should be more polite to one who is doing you a favor,” Astra says. “I could return to National City and be spending my time with Kara, instead of driving to Midvale with you and pretending to be your lover.”

“Girlfriend,” Alex corrects her. “And don’t get too cocky. You’re only here because Lucy was away on a mission, and Vasquez just laughed at me when I asked her to be my fake date.”

“You must admit it’s a better idea to bring me than any of them,” Astra says.

Alex spares a glance at her, before turning her attention back to the road. “How do you figure that?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Astra asks. “You’ve often talked about your mother’s high standards. I was your enemy, and an imprisoned criminal, and I happen to be your sister’s aunt. After you bring me home to you mother, anyone you bring after can’t possibly draw complaints.”

“True,” Alex acknowledges, after thinking about it.

“And all that is a precursor to the part where I reveal that you killed me,” Astra says. “I think I’ll save that piece of our history to share over dinner.”

“I  _ almost _ killed you,” Alex protests. “You healed up once we got you to the DEO!”

“Eventually,” Astra says.

Alex sighs. “You’re never going to let me live that one down, are you?”

“Never,” Astra says. “Still, you must admit it would make a good anecdote to tell your mother.”

“Do me a favour and skip that one,” Alex says. “I want to shake things up a little, not kill her.”

“Pity.”

Astra returns to staring out the window. Unlike every other being on the planet’s feelings about long road trips, she seems to actually be enjoying the experience of being stuck in a car. She keeps looking around her at the passing scenery with great interest. Alex doesn’t get it; Astra could easily fly by them, if she wants. On the other hand, considering that Astra has been the only to agree to Alex’s crackpot plan, she isn’t going to be looking a gift horse in the mouth by questioning her about it.

“I see deer,” Astra says suddenly, when they’ve driven a little further. 

Alex glances over, and back again to the road.

“You don’t have to say it out loud everytime you see something.”

“Then how would you know to look at it too?”

Alex sighs.

“You’re trying to make this as annoying as possible, aren’t you?”

“I derive no small joy from your suffering.”

“Glad to know,” Alex mutters.

A few more miles of road, and then its Alex who speaks up first.

“A&W is coming up at the next exit; we can catch a quick lunch there, before making the rest of the drive.”

“Alright.”

Alex hesitates, and then-

“Hey, Astra?”

“Yes?”

“For what it’s worth, I’m sorry for stabbing you that one time.”

“That is worth absolutely nothing to me.”

Alex frowns. “I figured. But, I still had to say it.”

“Oh.” Astra’s tone changes. “You were serious.”

Alex sighs. “Of course I was, you oblivious alien. You might be a pain in the ass, but you’re also family now. So, I guess you’re now  _ my _ pain in the ass.”

“That’s anatomically impossible, except for Krogians.”

“That was a joke, right?” Alex asks. It’s hard to tell with Astra, sometimes.

A comical lift of the eyebrows from Astra is the only confirmation she gets. Alex turns back to the road, rolling her eyes. Astra is obviously determined to get as much enjoyment out of this as she can, and unfortunately, she seems to be deriving said enjoyment from embarrassing Alex.

Alex puts the signal on to take the exit. “Just for that, I’m poisoning your burger when we get to A&W.”

“I’ll save that story to recount to your mother over dessert.”

“Fuck you.”

“Apparently, that’s what you told her that we’ve been doing.”

Alex blushes, and grips the wheel tighter. “Shut up shut up shut up shut up.”

There is a reason Astra hadn’t been her first choice.

Lucy is safe. Vasquez is safe. Astra is as dangerous as wildfire. With her, it can go from a joke to dangerously real in a heartbeat, if Alex doesn’t stop it. And, Alex isn’t always sure that she wants to stop it.

She breathes in and out, and releases her grip on the wheel, as she eases into the parking lot. “Just shut up and let me do the talking, when we get there.”

If she’s even going to survive the journey there, that is.

\---


End file.
